The Doctor's Birthday
by Brightfire15
Summary: Rose decides to throw the Doctor a birthday party and Mickey agrees to help. Will the Doctor enjoy the surprise?


The Doctor's Birthday

The Doctor's Birthday

10thDoctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who _

It occurred to Rose one morning that in all her travels with the Doctor, she didn't know when his birthday was at all. He had to have one—that was obvious. But when was it? She considered asking him for a moment, but decided against it. She knew what he'd say if she asked.

She imagined the scene.

"_Doctor, just out of curiosity, when's your birthday?" Rose asked. _

"_What does it matter when my birthday is if I'll never look any older?" the Doctor said. _

She wouldn't get anything out of him. But even a Time Lord needed to celebrate his birthday. Especially since he'd done so much for her, the least she could do was give him a small party.

Then it struck her, the Doctor might not answer her, but what if she asked the TARDIS?

"Hey, TARDIS, can you tell me when the Doctor's birthday is?"

The TARDIS gave off a questioning feeling.

"I was thinking about throwing him a little party. You know, make a cake, balloons, a present, that kind of stuff. I just want to do something nice for him."

The TARDIS seemed to purr as it gave Rose the date.

"Oh, thanks," said Rose. "And um, could you keep him out of the kitchen until everything's ready? I want to surprise him."

It purred again.

"I owe you one," said Rose. "Thanks again."

She scurried off to the kitchen and began preparing. She already had some presents to give him, so that was no problem, but the cooking would take awhile. She started making a banana cake with chocolate frosting. She'd barely started putting ingredients in the bowl for the cake when Mickey poked his head in.

"Morning, Rose, what's going on?" he asked, eyeing the pile of ingredients on the counter.

"It's the Doctor's birthday today and I thought I'd surprise him with a little party. Can you believe he hasn't celebrated his birthday for two years?" said Rose.

Mickey stared for a moment. "It's his birthday? How do you know and how old is he?"

"Well, since I knew he wouldn't tell me, I asked the TARDIS. And he's nine hundred and one."

"Wow," said Mickey. "Do you have any presents for him?"

"Yeah, I've got a few. You can pick out which ones you want to give him, if you'd like. Um, I was thinking, Mickey, do you want to help me?" Rose asked.

Mickey blinked. "You want me to?"

She nodded. "Everyone knows your cooking is spectacular." She even put on the puppy dog eyes.

Mickey groaned. "Oh, that is _so _not fair, Rose! You know I can't resist that!"

"That's why I'm doing it. Come on, Mickey, please?"

"Okay, fine, you win," said Mickey, smiling. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Rose smiled back, hugged him and began instructing him on what to do.

"Here's hoping he won't pop in on us, when we're not ready," said Mickey as he mixed the frosting.

"He won't," said Rose. "I asked the TARDIS to keep the Doctor away from the kitchen. He won't pop in until we're ready."

"Great! You know, I think I like this—us surprising him instead of the other way around. Well, come on, this stuff isn't going to make itself."

Rose chuckled and went back to work.

The Doctor blinked away the morning weariness as he slowly got to his feet. He got out of his pajamas, got dressed and went looking for Rose. After checking her room, the Consol room, and the garden, she wasn't to be found. And neither was Mickey the Idiot. Where had _he_ gone off to? Frowning, the Doctor kept on looking. "Come on, Rose, where you?" he muttered.

"Blimey, who would have thought the Doctor kept all these party supplies in here?" said Mickey as he blew up a balloon.

"Actually, I think the TARDIS wants to celebrate with us, so she's helping," said Rose. "Aren't you, girl?"

The TARDIS purred and Mickey shook his head. "I still think it's a little freaky, the TARDIS talking to us. Cool, but freaky."

The cake timer went off and Rose hurried to get it out.

"What flavor of cake did you make him?" Mickey asked.

"Banana," said Rose. "If there's one flavor he loves more than chocolate, it's banana."

She placed it on the counter before getting out the rest the treats she and Mickey had prepared.

"Okay, the cake's out. Now, we'll wait for it to cool before we frost it," said Rose, "In the meantime, I'll get the rest of the treats ready."

"I'll do it," Mickey offered. "Here, why don't we switch jobs? The balloons are blown up and all you need to do is arrange it. I'll handle the food and you can do the décor."

"Really? Thanks, Mick."

"What're we going to do about the candles, though? Nine hundred and one candles will set the cake on fire," said Mickey.

Rose frowned in thought for a moment before coming up with a solution.

The Doctor double-checked everywhere. He was starting to get seriously annoyed and a little worried. He'd searched all over the TARDIS for over an hour and neither Rose nor Mickey could be found. And his kitchen was missing too. Where had that gone? "Rose! Mickey!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"There we go, the cake is finished!" said Mickey. There was a smudge of frosting on his face as he stepped back to gaze at his work.

"Let me have a look," said Rose.

The cake was round with a circle of candles on top, chocolate frosting covered it, the words _Happy Birthday Doctor_ were written in yellow icing, and there was a small model of the TARDIS Rose had found with the rest of the party supplies, in the center of it.

"What do you think?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, Mickey, it's great," said Rose. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," he looked quite pleased with himself. "Think the Doctor will like it?"

"He'll love it," Rose assured him. "Here, I'll put it on the table."

"No way!" said Mickey, shaking his head, "I spent ages working on this. I'll do it."

"Okay, then, put it in the center. How do you like the table?"

After placing the cake in the center, Mickey took a good look at it. On the table was a blue tablecloth, white plates, an assortment of goodies including vanilla ice-cream and chocolate cookies, four presents wrapped in brightly colored paper and ribbons, a few balloons hung from the ceiling along with streamers and the words, _Happy Birthday_ hanging across the wall.

"It looks wonderful, Rose. So, are we ready now?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "I think so. Let's go over the checklist one more time. The cake and treats are on the table, the decorations are up, the presents are wrapped and, oh, the radio! I forgot!"

She fumbled with the tuning until she came across the station she wanted. The radio began playing a lively tune that made Rose smile. "Aha, found it!"

"Is it one of his favorite songs?" Mickey guessed.

Rose nodded.

"I like it," he said. "So, are we all set now?"

"Yep."

"There's nothing we forgot?"

"Nothing," said Rose.

"Alright then," said Mickey. "TARDIS, would you please let the Doctor in?"

The TARDIS seemed pleased with Mickey, because it listened to him.

The Doctor opened the kitchen door, looking annoyed. "Rose Tyler, I have been looking all over for you! Where in the world have you..." he stopped short when he saw the display in the kitchen.

Rose and Mickey smiled as the Doctor's jaw dropped.

Chuckling, Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Happy Birthday, Doctor!"

The Doctor hugged her and when he let go, he was still thunderstruck. "Rose Tyler, how—? Mickey, how did you—?"

"It was all Rose's idea. I just helped out," said Mickey. "Happy Birthday, Doctor."

"Thanks, but how in the world did you even know when my birthday is?" the Doctor asked.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me, so I asked the TARDIS. She told me and I decided to throw a little party. Mickey helped out and the TARDIS kept the kitchen hidden from you," said Rose, smiling.

The Doctor smirked. "So you were in on it, were you?" he asked the TARDIS. "That's why I couldn't find the kitchen."

The TARDIS gave off amused feeling.

"Well, thanks, old girl." He was touched by all this.

"So, do you like it?" Rose asked.

"_Like _it? I _love _it!" said the Doctor. "Thank you!"

"Well, come on then, this banana cake isn't going to eat itself," said Mickey.

"Banana cake?" The Doctor said. "Oh, Rose, you didn't!"

She nodded. "Yep, and Mickey iced it with chocolate frosting."

"Oh, you know how to spoil me, Rose Tyler." He kissed her forehead—(much to Mickey's annoyance)—, smiled and they sat down. They laughed over the cake and treats, which were delicious, talked about old adventures they'd had together, played some games and finally got down to opening the presents.

"Ah, thanks, Mickey. I've always wanted these," said the Doctor. He'd opened Mickey's two gifts, which were computer games. "I'll be playing them first thing tomorrow."

"Glad you like them," said Mickey.

"Okay, now these two are from me. Open this one first," said Rose, handing him a small parcel.

The Doctor opened it and he gazed in awe.

"I don't believe this! Charles Dickens's, _The Signalman_! It's my favorite!" He opened it and a note fell out.

"What's it say?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor read it aloud.

"'_Dear Doctor,_

_Rose tells me it will be your birthday soon and so, I have given her this book, telling her that it was your favorite of my works. I do hope you enjoy it. Happy Birthday and I wish you many safe travels. Thank you again for that little adventure in Cardiff and I hope you remain my biggest fan. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Good luck. Charles Dickens._' Good old, Charlie! Rose, how and when did you get this?"

"Remember how you bumped your head on the ceiling last month and were out cold for two days? I took advantage of the situation, and asked the TARDIS to make a little trip to 1870. I met up with Dickens and asked him a favor," said Rose. "He was more than happy to do it."

"Sneaky little thing, aren't you?" said Mickey, smiling.

"Yep," said Rose.

The Doctor smiled. "You are brilliant, Rose. Thanks."

"Wait a second, Charles Dickens? You two met _the _Charles Dickens_?_" asked Mickey. "When was this?"

"When we first started traveling, we were in Cardiff on Christmas in 1869," said Rose. "That's where we met the Gelth."

"Cool. So, come on, Doctor, what's the other present?" Mickey asked.

Rose handed it to the Doctor, who tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a thick, red leather-bound book. On the cover in gold lettering were the words, _Our Adventures_. The Doctor opened it and inside was photos and small memoirs of his and Rose's adventures together. Some of the pictures were in London and Cardiff but there were a few from 1941, where they'd met Jack, one or two with Mickey included in the picture and several more. In the very back was a picture of Rose and the Doctor right after he'd regenerated. Across the top were the words, _Together Forever For All of Time _

When the Doctor didn't speak, Rose asked, "Do you like it, Doctor?"

"Rose, he's crying, of course he likes it," said Mickey.

The Doctor's eyes had indeed filled with tears. "Rose, I love it. Thanks."

"Oh, Doctor." Rose got up from her seat, walked over to the Doctor and hugged him tightly.

When she sat back down, the Doctor smiled. "Mickey, thanks, your cooking is great. I should let you do more kitchen work."

"Well, thanks Doctor, I—oi!" Mickey looked indignant.

Several birthday-filled later, they watched one of the Doctor's favorite flicks until they decided to go to bed. After thanking Mickey again and saying good-night, Rose was on her way to bed hen she decided to stop by the Doctor's room. She found him sitting up in bed, wearing those silly glasses, and he reading _The Signalman. _

"Hey," she said.

He looked up from his book.

"Evening, Rose, where's Mickey?"

"He's in bed, sleeping. Are you enjoying your book?"

"Yep, I still can't believe you managed to get this without me noticing."

Rose laughed and the Doctor made room for her to sit with him. "So, tell me, did you have fun on today? Be honest," she said.

He closed his book, slipped off his glasses and pulled her close. "Rose Tyler; today would have to be the best birthday I have ever had in all my nine hundred years."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I love the computer games, the Dickens book, and I _really _loved the photo album but my favorite birthday present was you."

Rose felt tears sting her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He said, with complete sincerity.

"Oh, Doctor…" she pulled him into a kiss on the lips that he returned.

"Happy Birthday, Doctor," said Rose. "I love you."

"I love you too. And thanks again, for everything."

Rose fell asleep in the Doctor's arms. It _had _been the best birthday he'd ever had because he had Rose and nothing would ever change that.

_The End. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review! _


End file.
